<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Olvídala by canecoffy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930870">Olvídala</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canecoffy/pseuds/canecoffy'>canecoffy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Anime, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canecoffy/pseuds/canecoffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michele Crispino y Sara Crispino, dos hermanos que viven del patinaje sobre hielo, son inseparables, toda su vida se han apoyado mutuamente y se tienen un cariño muy especial de hermanos.</p><p>Pero, Sara desea algo más, quiere cambiar su vida, continuar adelante.</p><p>Por otro lado Emil Nekola entra aún más en la vida de Mickey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo uno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No necesito que me digan lo mal que me fue en mi pieza, pero a pesar de todo, aunque caí por un momento, he logrado llegar demasiado lejos. No me interesan los admiradores, o que todos me miren desde abajo. Sí, quiero ganar, lo deseo, y he trabajado duro por ello, pero... jamás lo habría logrado sin ella, mi hermana, hermosa Sara. Ella es mi razón de todo, hago las cosas por ella. La amo con todo mi corazón, no la dejaré nunca y siempre la apoyaré en todas sus decisiones. La he visto crecer, la conozco a la perfección, y ella a mí, somos hermanos inseparables, casi como una sola persona. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Estoy muy emocionado, logré pasar a la siguiente ronda, y ella estará ahí conmigo, como he dicho, si no fuera por ella entonces no sé por qué patinaría, es mi inspiración, mi razón de ser. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Después del programa de </span>
  <span>Rostelecom</span>
  <span> mi hermana y yo regresamos al hotel. Era de noche y necesitábamos empacar para la siguiente partida, temprano nos iríamos ya que no tenemos el tiempo suficiente como para flojear, y sé que a Sara le gusta ser responsable. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sí, sé lo que le gusta a Sara, podría hacer una lista enumerando cada una de las cosas que ama, le encanta el jugo de uva, los perritos, el color morado, y sobre todo le encanta patinar, sin mencionar el estar conmigo. Así también hay una lista de las cosas que me gustan de ella, es demasiado linda, muy atenta y sociable... pero, así como hay cosas que amo de ella, también hay cosas que, por pequeñas que sean, me molestan. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El día de la competencia un tipo le estaba ligando, sí, ese tal Emil </span>
  <span>Nekola</span>
  <span>. Lo sé, solíamos ser amigos, nos conocemos de hace ya algún tiempo, pero quiere con Sara, y eso sólo sobre mi </span>
  <span>cadáver. El problema es que Sara responde ante él, es horrible, sólo quiero que se separe de él, todos menos él... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Oi</span>
  <span>, Sara, hace rato vi que andaba Emil por aquí, será mejor que le rechaces de una vez para que deje de molestar -En ese momento estábamos arreglando nuestras maletas. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah... —Después de lo que dije ella detuvo lo que hacía y suspiró—. Mira, Mickey... Yo ya le he dicho, otra cosa es que sea persistente. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Entonces deja de ser amable con él, si le respondes cortante seguro le extrañará y se irá, simple.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Jajaja</span>
  <span>, ¿quieres que me comporte como </span>
  <span>Seung</span>
  <span>-gil se comportó conmigo en la mañana? Sabes que eso es muy... no sé, se siente feo —hacía ademanes con sus manos mientras reía de forma sarcástica. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—No sé por qué mencionas a ese inexpresivo, pero sí, quiero que le cortes el rollo... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Maldición Mickey... ¿No te has puesto a pensar... no sé, que tal vez yo quiero algo con él también? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No podía creer lo que oía, ¿me estás bromeando verdad? ¿Cómo alguien querría con ese tipo tan molesto? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Es una broma? Porque no me gusta para nada. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y qué si no lo es? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—No... no, no, no ¡no! —Me levanté de la cama para dirigirme a ella, que estaba a un lado del ropero, tenía que hacerla reaccionar, no es bonito jugar así con tu hermano, no puede ser en serio. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Mickey, Dios! —Rápido se apartó alejándose de mí, quería alcanzarla así que la jalé del brazo, seguía negándose pero me volteó la mirada a otra dirección, no quería verme a los ojos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Mickey... suéltame, yo... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No Sara! ¡Entiende! —La interrumpí, no quería escuchar nada, desearía que sólo fuera una mal broma, un capricho de Sara para que se divirtiera con mi enojo, sólo eso. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—No </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span>, ¡el que no entiende eres tú! —elevó la voz y con un fuerte jaleo se zafó de mi agarre, no la tomé fuerte por temor a lastimarla. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Después de eso inundó un silencio en la habitación, sólo la miré algo extrañado, ella tenía razón, realmente no entendía de qué hablaba. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Mickey... Yo te quiero mucho, eres mi único hermano y siempre has estado conmigo, pero te estás pasando ahora, necesito mi espacio. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento... sólo que... no resisto que coquetees con Emil, odio eso —cerré mis puños conteniendo la ira. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo sé, es por eso que lo rechazaré de nuevo, y esta vez lo dejaré en claro, pero a cambio quiero que me dejes sola un tiempo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué? Sara... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Quería decírtelo de otra forma, pero tú me obligaste, quiero una vida ¿sabes? Quiero ser feliz, tener un novio y casarme para tener hijos, quiero ser mamá. Quiero tener un trabajo aparte del patinaje artístico, quiero ir a vivir a una casa con mi familia y tener un perro, una vida simple y normal —guardé silencio, estaba apenado, no sabía que responder así que bajé mi mirada al suelo—. No todo en la vida es patinar, Mickey... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Sara... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Y sobre todo... Quiero que tú hagas lo mismo con tu vida, quiero que seas feliz. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo.... Yo no necesito nada más que esto para ser feliz, soy feliz así, contigo... con el patinaje, no quiero dejarlo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Bien, es tarde para mí, ya decidí eso... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Sara... —No resistí el imaginar mi vida sin Sara, ella con alguien más, con familia... con ese maldito de Emil... lo odio, ¡lo detesto! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Mickey... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Entonces, ¿irás y te acostarás con Emil para casarte y tener hijos y un trabajo mediocre? -estaba furioso, no pude medir mis palabras, lo dije sin pensar, solo no esperaba la siguiente reacción de mi hermana. Una sonora cachetada dejó mi mejilla roja, dolía demasiado, pero no tanto como la expresión de su rostro... no debí decirlo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Mickey ¿cómo puedes decir eso? —comenzó a sollozar, no puedo creer que hice llorar a mi amada hermana—. Para tu información, estúpido Mickey, a mí me gusta </span>
  <span>Seung</span>
  <span>-Gil Lee, ¡pero jamás será nada! —gritó y se dio media vuelta dejándome perplejo, ¿</span>
  <span>Seung</span>
  <span>-Gil Lee? ¿El chico inexpresivo súper cortante? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Me siento horrible, soy horrible, hice llorar a Sara. Solo me queda cortarme las venas... Dios, me odio. ¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo? </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo dos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Decidí salir del cuarto a buscar a Sara, no sé a dónde es capaz de ir, sé que es muy astuta, así que no iría a los primeros lugares donde yo buscaría, podría haber ido a donde sea. Me sentía tan mal, corría por todos lados buscándola, era un desastre, pasé por toda la primer planta del edificio, y en las que le siguen, busqué en uno que otro cuarto, pregunté a la gente si de casualidad la habían visto, hasta entre al baño público a buscarla. ¿Qué he hecho? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>En mi recorrido me dirigí al elevador por décima vez, pero fue la peor decisión de mi vida, no lo vi cuando entré, ya que las puertas se habían cerrado escuché su horrible voz, eso era suficiente para hacerlo oficial: el peor día de mi vida. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡</span>
  <span>Hey</span>
  <span> Mickey! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Te odio maldito! —Me di la vuelta y tomé su camisa empujando hasta que chocó con la pared del elevador. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡</span>
  <span>Wow</span>
  <span>! ¡Momento! Más tranquilo por favor —Estaba enfadado, pero él no tenía la culpa. Maldito, lo odio, y mucho... pero mi hermana no tenía nada que ver ahora, le gustaba alguien más... que no le correspondería y eso me hacía enojar aún más.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Me tranquilicé y solté mi agarre, Emil se acomodó su cabello y su ropa. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué sucede? Estás más loco de lo normal... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Cállate, te odio... Dios... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Por favor, tranquilo, dime... ¿Por qué ahora decides decirme que me odias cuando no está tu hermana? Nunca me lo habías dicho sin ella presente... —No dije nada, me quedé callado, no sabía que responderle a este idiota—. Bueno... tal vez está presente en tu mente </span>
  <span>jajaja</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Cállate, no es divertido... —tenía una expresión seria en mi rostro, volteé a ver los ojos de Emil que tenían curiosidad. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué pasó? ¿Sara está bien? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—No lo sé, se fue corriendo. —Era cierto lo que decía, pero no mostraba mis verdaderos sentimientos como hace un momento, ahora lucía relajado o despreocupado, que va, no sirve de nada frente a este idiota. La puerta del elevador se abrió y salí disparado de ese pequeño espacio. Que fastidio, quería largarme a un lugar muy lejano y dejar todas mis preocupaciones atrás, lo único que me falta es encontrar a Sara y llevarla conmigo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Espera, quiero ayudar a encontrarla —Emil salió tras de mí, que fastidio de nuevo... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—No es necesario, quiero que estés lo mas lejano posible de ella. ¡Ahora piérdete! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Vamos, hazlo por ella, no puedes buscarla tú solo —Me detuve en seco y me di la vuelta para ver al tipo estúpido que venía persiguiéndome. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Escucha, será mejor que te rindas con ella, me aseguró que te rechazaría definitivamente, entonces vendrá y te dejará en tu lugar, lejos de ella... —Mantuvo su mirada en la mía durante todo el tiempo, frunció los labios y cruzó los brazos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Entonces ¿tú le dijiste que fuera y se acostara conmigo para tener hijos y casarnos? —Solo eso necesité para saber que ni siquiera habría por qué buscarla. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Maldito! —Me abalancé sobre él de nuevo tomando su camisa, él sólo sonrió como el estúpido que es, sólo irritándome más —. ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho en cuanto me viste! ¿Dónde está? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—No... no lo sé —soltó una risa nerviosa y desvió la mirada —. Me la topé hace una media hora. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Este... —Aflojé un poco mi agarre de su camisa, él era un poco más alto que yo así que era difícil mantenerlo —. Estaba llorando así que le pregunté que pasaba, y me contó lo que le dijiste y todo lo que pasó en el cuarto... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>¡Maldición! ¿Así de tanto confía en este idiota para decirle todo? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Maldito! ¿Qué pasó después? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Sólo le di un abrazo y después se fue a no sé donde. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Solté mi agarre por completo, mierda... Sara... ¿Qué hice? Todo esto es mi culpa, solo que... de verdad no quiero dejarte ir. Emil y yo estábamos en el pasillo era noche así que no había gente rondando, pero seguro que se escuchó el escándalo dentro de las habitaciones. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Mickey... te gusta Sara ¿no es así? —preguntó después de un tiempo en que ambos quedamos solo en silencio. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Es mi hermana, claro que me gusta... la quiero... —Mi voz era un poco baja, se me había pasado el momento de rabia y ahora venía entrando el de depresión y arrepentimiento, un clásico en mí. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—No... me refiero, a quererla más que eso... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—No te entiendo... ¿más que eso? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Escucha... lo he notado todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, cada que los veo... la miras de una forma diferente, tus ojos brillan, en verdad la amas... pero ella no te mira igual, para ella eres solo su querido hermano. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿D-de que hablas? —dije casi susurrando, ¿esto es en serio? ¿Todo este tiempo fui tan obvio? Sé que está mal, no debería amarla de ese modo, pero yo no lo planeé, no decidí verla con esos ojos por voluntad propia, no tenía la intención de decirlo nunca... pensaba dejarlo en secreto, pero... se dio cuenta. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Tú sabes de qué hablo... a menos que seas inconsciente de ello aún </span>
  <span>jeje</span>
  <span> —una leve risa salió por su estúpida boca y rascó su nuca, seguramente nervioso, dios... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Cállate... tengo que encontrar a Sara —me di media vuelta con intención de dejarlo solo, era lo único que esperaba de él, que me dejara... pero me siguió... me detuvo tomándome del brazo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Créeme, ella no quiere verte aún...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Tú que sabes? Déjame... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Por lástima sé más de lo que me gustaría saber... </span>
  <span>Jajaja</span>
  <span> en serio, Perdóname pero el incesto es raro. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Dios, ¡cállate! No me gusta Sara de esa forma ¿sí? Solo me encariñé mucho con ella, es mi hermana, ¡por Dios! —zafé bruscamente mi brazo de su agarre. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Jajaja</span>
  <span> ¡perdón, perdón! Entiendo... entonces ¿a quién amas? —Me siguió el paso ya que comencé a caminar, maldición, este idiota es muy fastidioso. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Oye, es en serio, déjame en paz, si vas a seguirme para hablar de tus idioteces mejor regresa el treinta de febrero. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Jajaja</span>
  <span> buena esa, bien... entonces no hablaré de idioteces... Te diría dónde está Sara... pero mejor me regreso el treinta... —¿Escuché bien? Dijo... ¿que sabe dónde está Sara? </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo tres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—¡Mierda! ¿Estás jugando conmigo? —No podía creerlo, sí, sabía que él la había encontrado hace un rato, casi cuando la perdí de vista, que problema, él todo el tiempo supo dónde estaba Sara y no dijo nada, ¿le gusta joderme?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Jajaja</span>
  <span> ¡perdón, perdón! —Por tercera vez, le tomé del cuello de su camisa y me acerqué lo suficiente para tener su cara frente a la mía.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Maldito, esto es en serio. ¿Dónde está Sara?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—B-bueno... solo quería llamar tu atención —sentí como un mini infarto que volteó mis esperanzas, estaba jugando conmigo —. Pero... pero sé dónde podría estar, dijo algo acerca de liberar sus frustraciones.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Mierda... tal vez fue a patinar...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—A un bar...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—No... Conozco a Sara, ella no iría a un lugar así sola... —Ahora tenía dudas... cerca del hotel hay un bar de juegos, pero no puede estar ahí, también tengo dudas de que estuviese patinando, ella sabe que si yo la buscara iría al primer lugar donde crea que esté... Dios, esto es muy confuso, tal vez aquella vez solo me dijo eso para que no la buscara en esos lugares primero... ¡</span>
  <span>Agh</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Bien... entonces vamos a buscarla a la pista de hielo... —me rendí con Emil, ya no me rebajaré a su nivel, se supone que lo más importante ahora es Sara.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Partimos sin pensarlo dos veces a hacia la pista de hielo en espera de que estuviera ahí, llegamos rápido, era de noche y estaba cerrado, pero aún había personal dentro. Tocamos y un empleado nos atendió, reconociéndonos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Usted es </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  
  <span>Crispino</span>
  <span> y usted Emil </span>
  <span>Nekola</span>
  <span> ¿no? ¿Qué los trae por aquí a estas horas? —El empleado asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de cristal.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Bueno... estoy buscando a mi hermana.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sara </span>
  <span>Crispino</span>
  <span>? Ah, sí, hace un rato que se fue, lo siento.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Qué?! ¿Sí estaba aquí? Dios ahora ¿a dónde habrá ido? —escuchar eso hizo que me desesperara, podría haber venido aquí desde el inicio, soy un idiota.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sucede algo malo? —dijo el empleado con algo de preocupación ante mi reacción.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, no </span>
  <span>no</span>
  <span>, no se preocupe, ¡ya sé dónde está! —Emil me tomó del brazo y comenzó a correr llevándome a rastras. ¿Qué está sucediendo?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Emil? —Me zafé de su agarre y comencé a correr a la par de él.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Vamos... sé dónde está. —dijo entre su fuerte respiración por correr.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fue un desastre toda la tarde, pero llegamos a mi habitación de nuevo. Parecía un mal juego de niños. Abrí la puerta y las luces estaban apagadas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Parece que no hay nadie...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Quién es? —Se escuchó la hermosa y melodiosa voz de Sara. Dentro de mí, un horrible vuelco dio mi corazón, me estaba desbordando, estaba tan preocupado que escucharla me regresó a la vida.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Oh Dios! —Me adentré rápido al umbral de la casa en busca de Sara. Ahí estaba sentada en el sillón con el teléfono en mano —. ¡Sara!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Mickey —se levantó y se me acercó, atrás de mí estaba Emil, que tomó mi hombro. Un pequeño silencio adueñaba la situación, nos veíamos mutuamente, ella lucía triste, no lo sé.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento —se escucharon dos voces al mismo tiempo, ambos nos discúlpanos. No cabe duda que somos hermanos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah... </span>
  <span>jajaja</span>
  <span> tu primero Mickey —su expresión cambió por completo y como por inercia la mía también.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Jaja</span>
  <span> vale... bueno, perdón por lo que dije... Yo... estaba celoso de que alguien más te tuviese, eres mi hermanita menor y es como un instinto inconsciente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo lamento haberme ido y dejarte preocupado todo este tiempo... Emil me dijo lo preocupado que te veías buscándome... —volteé a ver a Emil...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Emil?... —pregunté confundido.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, me mandó mensajes... —maldito instinto protector, miré a Emil con furia ¿cuándo sacó su teléfono? Éste tomó su nuca y sonrió nervioso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero que va, habíamos hecho las pases, ¿que más quiero? Ahora todo estaba arreglado con Sara. No debería arruinarlo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Bueno, estoy feliz de que todo regrese a la normalidad </span>
  <span>jajaja</span>
  <span>... chicos, iré a bañarme para mañana partir de aquí lista. Los dejo solos...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien —Sara se marchó campante al cuarto de baño con su maleta —. Bien, entonces, Emil... adiós, que te vaya bien —le despedí con un ademán.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Oye! Te ayudé con Sara, ¿no me invitas a tomar algo?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Nop</span>
  <span>, mañana nos vamos así que no hay tiempo —comencé a mover mi mano como si corriera a un animal callejero.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡</span>
  <span>Jajaja</span>
  <span> vamos! Al menos déjame decirte algo! —lo empujé hasta la entrada donde después abrí la puerta haciéndome a un lado, invitándolo a salir. Salió y quedó junto al marco de la puerta.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunté despreocupado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo jamás tuve la intención de ligarme a tu hermana —su voz era suave, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Y todas esas veces que la invitó a salir ante mis ojos?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué? No me quieras engañar, pedazo de idiota. ¿Cómo explicas todo lo que le hacías antes?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Bueno... en realidad quería acercarme a ti.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Eso no tiene sentido alguno —¿Cómo se acercaría a mí invitando a Sara?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Síp, y no estoy seguro de si dio resultado o no, es más probable que no...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿De qué hablas?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No obtuve una respuesta verbal, en cambio me llevé algo peor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Emil se acercó rápidamente a mí, tomó mi barbilla con su mano derecha y después... después me robó un... un bes... </span>
  <span>agh</span>
  <span>, ¡me dio un beso! Yo estaba estupefacto, eso era muy inesperado, no sabía cómo reaccionar... ¡Dios! Su beso no fue muy largo pero tampoco fue corto, era el tiempo necesario para lograr sentir lo cálido que eran sus labios... no era mi primer beso, bueno... sí lo era, mi primer beso con un hombre... no sabía cómo actuar... o que decir... cuando se separó de mi rostro se veía satisfecho, tenía una sonrisa estúpida pegada en su cara.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Nos vemos mañana! —Comenzó a correr por el pasillo sin esperar respuesta mía... Dios, no quiero ver la cara que tengo ahora... pero, ¿qué acaba de suceder? ¡Maldito!</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo cuatro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—Alcanzaré la Grand Prix Final con o sin tu apoyo, Mickey —ella mantenía una mirada firme, una expresión seria, iba en serio con esto—. Por eso tienes que ganar incluso sin mí —Estaba perplejo, esperaba esto desde ayer en la noche, ella misma me lo había dicho, fue por eso que la hice llorar, fue por eso que decidí no hacerla llorar de nuevo jamás—. No soy la única mujer del mundo, tienes que salir más. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Eres la única mujer que conozco, Sara... —Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que ella necesitaba salir adelante, lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía aceptarlo, no quería hacerlo, necesitaba de ella. Me abalancé y abracé su pecho, necesitaba sentir su calor. Extraño tanto aquellos tiempos cuando nada importaba, solo éramos ella y yo... patinado. No puedo simplemente dejarlo ir—. Llegué tan lejos en el patinaje por ti. No me abandones por favor. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sabía que tenía que dejarla ir, pero... No podía, me estaba arrastrando en el suelo por ella. Daría todo sólo para que ella se quedara conmigo. Estaba débil, desde ayer me sentía sensible, y Sara me recuerda lo que dijo ayer, quiere irse, dejarme... no puedo pensar con tranquilidad, me perturba ver su espalda retirarse sin ningún arrepentimiento. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Sé fuerte, </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  
  <span>Crispino</span>
  <span>! No necesito tu amor para patinar, me buscaré un novio —Cuando la escuché decir eso todo se derrumbó, sí, de seguro irá con ese estúpido de Emil o con el coreano inexpresivo a ligar, me duele mucho, me duele verla retirarse por otra persona, dejándome en el piso, destrozado. No comprende que la necesito, dependo de ella, quiero morirme. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque sé que está mal, aun así, sigo esperando por ella, tanto tiempo. Recuerdo que siempre estuve con ella, desde niños, cuando sus compañeros la molestaban, cuando otro chico intentaba acercarse... ¿Es acaso que se cansó de mí? Ya no me necesita, creció, y quiere formar su propia vida, lo comprendo, pero... no puedo... simplemente no puedo aceptarlo con calma... me duele, la deseo, la quiero con todo mi corazón... pero tengo que olvidarla... nunca pensé que el amor fuera tan complicado y doloroso. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Decidido, necesito olvidarla, necesito dejarla atrás, es sólo mi hermana, ella puede estar sola, yo necesito estar solo... olvidarla... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mi amor también llega hasta aquí... Este amor sincero... Solo me está destruyendo... adiós, Sara.... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Después de todo, lo acepté, era necesario, es necesario... olvidar todo, dejarlo en el pasado, son solo cosas de la niñez, un recuerdo... me encariñé más de lo debido, ahora debo soltarlo para poder tomar mi futuro, tomarlo y moldearlo. Esta noche será la última en la que baile para ella... la dejaré en el olvido. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Patiné como nunca, cada salto, cada movimiento, sentía como se liberaba toda mi frustración, no permitiría que la depresión me tomara en sus manos, no permitiría que Sara me deje en el suelo, me levantaré yo solo, soy capaz de eso y más. Puedo salir adelante, pudo ganar el Grand Prix... lo lograré sin ella... Sara... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando entro a la pista y escucho el frágil sonido de las cuchillas rozar el hielo, me siento libre. El frío que rodea el aire cobija mi piel, me hace sentir vivo, ese es mi lugar. Es momento de que siga adelante, es momento de que olvide el pasado, por más hermoso que sea, si no lo olvidó dolerá... dolerá demasiado. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Terminé mi pieza, con éxito, me sentía bien, liberado, como si hubiese comunicado a todos lo que sentía, y ahora ya no tenía que contenerme más... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Salí de la pista, vi a Sara hacerse espacio entre la multitud, corrió hacia mis brazos. Me abrazó con fuerza, golpeó mi cuerpo con su calor, con su cariño, cariño que extrañaré... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Mickey, Felicidades! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Su voz, su aliento, el olor de su cabello, todo, extrañaré todo... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Ha sido tu mejor programa hasta ahora ¿estabas pensando en mí, verdad? —Como si hubiese leído mi mente. Lo sé, tal vez fui demasiado obvio... no pude evitar sonrojarme, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello... extrañaré todo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Después de eso me dio un zarandeo, yo estaba muy avergonzado... por alguna razón. Me felicitó y de nuevo recalcó el que se iría, como si fuera necesario, aunque lo haya aceptado no deja de doler. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando el siguiente patinador fue anunciado Sara se emocionó, sí, era ese maldito inexpresivo. Se fue corriendo a verlo, eso me molesta, pero no puedo hacer nada de nada... a ella le gusta ser coqueta, tal vez por eso me enamoré... ¡Diablos! Antes de que entrara a mi pieza la vi con el japonés ese que parece gay, y después se fue con Emil, me molesta que trate a todos por igual, no soy especial para ella... solo soy su hermano, me trata como su hermano, mierda... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Después fue el turno de Emil... él iba a patinar... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Toda la mañana lo evité, para ser sincero... estuve pegado a Sara, pero ahora ya me dejó de lado... y no hablé en ningún momento con Emil... y no pienso hablarle... ni siquiera quiero pensar en él. Pero... Su rutina fue buena, debo reconocerlo. Terminó y se fue dejando la pista, no le hablé, no podía después de ayer... no sabría cómo reaccionar... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Andaba rondando por los pasillos, todo había terminado, el coreano no pasó y por poco yo logro hacerlo, junto con el Yuri japonés. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Emil tuvo un buen número, no me sorprende, siendo más joven que yo es muy bueno, tal vez por eso le gusta a las chicas... me pregunto si es gay, o sólo hizo lo que hizo para joderme, en </span>
  <span>realidad, tal vez sería bueno considerar otras opciones para olvidarme de Sara, salir con chicas y con amigos... tal vez Emil me ayude... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>¿Qué estoy pensando? No soy gay... pero... tengo que olvidarla, después de todo ella es mi hermana.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo cinco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>¡Ah!... ¡Qué difícil! Dejar ir a Sara... ¿Cómo puedo encontrar a alguien más? Alguien que me haga sentir las mismas sensaciones, los mismos sentimientos, que me haga pensar de la misma forma en que Sara me provoca... ¿Cómo? Cuando la persona perfecta está a tu lado todos los días, pero no puedes tenerla... ¿Cómo olvidarla cuando está enfrente de ti?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Decidí olvidarla... Pero... tengo que encontrar la forma de hacerlo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iba caminando por los pasillos, a pesar de que mi pieza fue muy buena y... a pesar de que para Sara fue la mejor... no logré calificar para la Grand Prix... y no es que me importe eso ahora, no podría continuar bien después de todo, presiento que la depresión está por llegar...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mientas pensaba que caería en depresión llegó el japonés y me dio un abrazo de muerte, ¡Dios! ¿Sí es gay? ¿Por qué me abrazó? ¡Es muy raro! Pero no fui el único, al parecer abrazó a todos. ¿Qué le pasa? Además de que estoy deprimido viene alguien y me toca. ¿Qué sería peor? Que Emil llegara después de que me esforzara tanto por evitarlo... ¿Qué creen? Eso fue justo lo que pasó. Por suerte Sara también estaba ahí, yo me sentía muy mal, no por el abrazo del gay, sino porque de un momento a otro me dio un bajón de ánimo, casi vomito. Sí, y no solo vomito, también que mis piernas me abandonaron, Emil me tomó por un lado y Sara por otro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Oh Dios! ¿Estás bien? —Sara, claro que se preocupa, es mi hermana... cualquier hermano se preocuparía.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres algo de beber? —y... también está este idiota, que de verdad no sé por qué se preocupa...—. Iré por un jugo, espérame aquí —síp, Emil se largó ¡Gracias a Dios!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Sara... no es para tanto, estoy bien, no fue nada... —Intenté retomar mi compostura.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Seguro? Estás un poco pálido, no creo que te veas bien...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Es en serio, mejor vayámonos de una vez —comencé a caminar rápido, me sentía mejor, quería correr y escapar aunque sea un momento de todo esto. Pensé que ya lo había asimilado bien, pero estas cosas no son así, es más difícil olvidarla de lo que pensaba...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Mickey, ¿a dónde vas? —Sara me persiguió intentando tomar mi brazo, aceleré el paso. Logré escaparme por poco, ella se detuvo. Mi vista se estaba nublando, no quería que ella me viera llorar, tenía que resistir y alejarme de ahí, alejarme de ella, porque estar a su lado se me hacía más difícil ahora.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sin fijarme choqué con una persona, reboté de una forma cómica, pero no dolió, solo fue vergonzoso. ¿Qué pasa estos días que todo está yéndome de maravilla?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento, no te vi —intenté disculparme sin ver de quién se trataba, planeaba seguir caminando, pasé por su lado y continúe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cómo no me viste si soy más alto y guapo que tú? —esa voz... ahora el chico estaba caminando también a mi lado. Como me molesta, así que solo lo ignoré —. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Estás llorando?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Maldición! Emil... no estoy de humor...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Entonces ¿cuándo estás de humor? —No dije nada, solo seguí caminando. Él iba unos pasos atrás de mí, pero no se detenía, estaba siguiéndome —. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?... —Seguía sin responder, necesitaba estar solo, ¿qué nadie lo entendía?—. Traje tu jugo ¿A dónde vamos?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Voy, tú no irás conmigo a ningún lado...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Vaya... estás a la defensiva... —Seguía caminando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hay veces que uno desea tener paz, después de haber vivido un momento difícil en su vida... tal vez solo se necesita un poco de silencio para aceptar el destino, tal vez solo se necesita estar solo para tranquilizarse, pero un cabeza de chorlito llamado Emil no me lo permite.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Después de caminar un tiempo llegamos a la calle, era casi de noche, estaba oscureciendo y no había mucha gente afuera, ya que hace un rato largo que había terminado la competencia. Solo estaban personas mismas del edificio como trabajadores o patinadores.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Emil...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sí?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>De pronto pensé algo que creí no volver a pensar de nuevo jamás, algo que me trajo problemas la última vez. ¿Y si... confío en él? Si le digo lo que pienso y siento... él sabe sobre mis sentimientos hacia Sara, los descubrió por su propia cuenta. La última vez... resultó un desastre... pero... si le digo ahora...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Vamos a un lugar con menos gente... —dije ya más tranquilo, él asintió con la cabeza y partimos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>De hecho, yo lo seguí a él, sin saberlo, llegamos a su habitación en el hotel. Después pensé que era mejor a que si fuésemos a donde yo... probablemente Sara estuviese ahí, o si no, llegaría de todos modos. Y lo que menos necesito ahora es verla.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Mickey, siéntete cómodo ¿quieres tu jugo? —me mostró la bebida que traía cargando en su mano desde ya hace rato.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—No realmente... solo, creo que quiero hablar... —el chico se sentó a mi lado, hundiendo el sillón de su lado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Entonces... ¿pensaste una respuesta? —fruncí mi frente algo extrañado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Respuesta?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí... me refiero... —al final sus palabras se tornaron más relajadas, con suavidad tomó mi mentón y pude apreciar cómo acercaba su rostro al mío mientras veía mis labios... parecía película. Por inercia retrocedí sin pensarlo dos veces... acaso... ¿iba a... a.. besarme de nuevo?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah... esto... —murmuré, casi temblando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Perdón, perdón! No estaba pensando —se separó de inmediato retomando su compostura, se veía avergonzado. Yo trataba de no decir y no hacer cosas innecesarias, como enojarme o salir de control.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—E-está bien... ¡Maldición! Emil...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Entonces... lo siento, ¿qué es lo que pasó? —su mirada se veía preocupada, ¿de verdad yo le preocupo? La única persona que ha estado a mi lado desde siempre ha sido Sara, es raro que Emil demuestre preocupación por mí...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dudé un momento, pero yo me metí solo en esta situación, debería aprovechar, técnicamente es el único que puede escucharme ahora. No quiero darle lástima ni nada, solo necesito decir lo que siento.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Tú... sabes cómo me sentía hacia Sara...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Y... bueno... es imposible, ella coquetea con todos a pesar de que ya le gusta alguien... —no sé por qué, pero en lugar de aclarar mi cabeza y mis sentimientos dije esto, comencé a quejarme de Sara...</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo seis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—De verdad, a ella le gusta </span>
  <span>Seung</span>
  <span>-Gil Lee, me lo dijo el día que la estábamos buscando ¿recuerdas? No puedo creerlo, Aun así le dice de cosas al </span>
  <span>Yuuri</span>
  <span> japonés y te habla bonito a ti... y... y también hay muchos perros atrás de ella, ¿en serio cree que la dejaré sola? No creo que salir con un chico inexpresivo sea buena idea, si fuera yo entonces sería muy romántico, ¿tú crees que </span>
  <span>Seung</span>
  <span>-Gil le compre rosas? ¿O que le lleve la comida a la cama? No lo creo, ¡lo más probable es que le diga "NO" al primer saludo igual que siempre cada que lo topamos! ¡Y sé que ella lo sabe! Por eso ella no pierde su tiempo, habla y pestañea bonito con cualquier chico lindo que se topa en frente, cualquiera cae a sus pies ¿verdad? Es hermosa, así que todos le hablan bonito también, ¡odio eso! ¡Maldición!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Sí!... sí... Mickey, te comprendo</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿En serio? ¿Verdad que sí? Oh Emil... no sé qué hacer... —me cubrí el rostro, no iba a llorar ni nada, pero me sentía pésimo. ¿Por qué estoy diciendo todo esto en frente de él? Debería darme vergüenza.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Ya... ya... —comenzó a palmear mi espalda, como si lo necesitara—. ¡Tengo una idea!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿En serio? —levanté la mirada para verlo. ¿Una idea? No me imagino de qué habla—. ¿Qué?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levantó su dedo índice cerca a la altura de su rostro, sonrió y giñó un ojo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Vamos a la Grand Prix a animar a Sara!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Eh? —Era algo obvio ¿no? Digo... Yo no llegué tan lejos, pero es obvio que iría a verla.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Sí! Me refiero a que, si vas, y no te deprimes o te pones a llorar, entonces habrás superado tu amor hacia ella —quiero darle un balazo...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Llorar? De que hablas, ¡idiota! —Pero... si lo pienso bien, él tiene razón, hoy me escapé de ella porque me sentía mal estando a su lado, me deprimía. Pero antes de poder estar a su lado sin sentir esas emociones, tengo que encontrar la forma de olvidarla.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Jajaja</span>
  <span> ¡perdón, perdón! Sólo decía —suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo hacia atrás, mirando el techo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente, puede que parezca incómodo, pero me ayudó a pensar un poco más claro... si quiero olvidar a Sara, para poder estar a su lado sin sentir nada... tengo que concentrar todos esos sentimientos en otra cosa... o en alguien. Todo ese amor, esa preocupación, las ganas de abrazar y sentir... en otra persona. No, simplemente no puedo escoger una persona al azar y amarla... eso... es difícil, el amor no es algo que se pueda escoger, no es algo que pueda decidirse. Pero... ¿si le das la oportunidad a alguien que te ama? Una persona que sienta cosas por ti, que sea capaz de dar lo que sea necesario... si le das la oportunidad, tal vez y... terminas amándola de la misma forma.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Volteé a ver a Emil, se veía relajado... no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir ¿qué pasa conmigo?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Emil... Yo... ¿te gusto? —mis palabras se escuchaban algo débiles, estaba nervioso. Ya sabía la respuesta, pero tenía que estar seguro, si voy a tomar esta decisión... tengo que asegurarme de que no me voy a arrepentir.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Jajaja</span>
  <span>, creí que era lo bastante obvio —ri</span>
  <span>o con</span>
  <span> delicadeza, como intentando no arruinar el momento—. Me gustas mucho, Mickey.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Al escuchar esas palabras no pude evitar sentirme avergonzado, me sonrojé y desvíe mi rostro para que no me viera. Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así, nadie se había declarado. No sé, no estoy seguro, claro que he estado con otras personas, claro que le he gustado a otros, pero... no recuerdo a nadie que dijera que le gusto de esa forma.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Recuerdo que, cuando era pequeño, siempre defendí a Sara, por lo que no tenía muchos amigos al agredirlos. Salí con algunas chicas, pero nunca fue nada serio, no fue una época larga, cuando entraba a la adolescencia... comencé a sentirme extraño con Sara, fue entonces que me di cuenta de mi amor a ella... la amaba como a una mujer más que como a mi hermana... maldita sea. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora me doy cuenta de que jamás sentí como era ser amado por otro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—D-deberíamos ir... a apoyar a Sara... —titubeaba un poco, estaba nervioso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí... espero que gane la Grand Prix, eso sería genial ¿no?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Muy genial —me tranquilicé un poco, le miré y sonreí un poco. Tenía que relajarme si quería darle una oportunidad al chico de salvarme... de hacer que olvide a Sara—. Aún es algo temprano, ¿querrías ir a algún lado a comer?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Me encantaría</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No dije nada más. De hecho, faltaba poco para que saliera nuestro vuelo a España, Barcelona, donde sería la Gran Prix Final. Aunque yo no haya calificado, ni Emil, iremos, porque quiero ponerme a prueba, quiero definitivamente olvidar a Sara y apoyarla como mi hermana.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Llegamos a comer a un restaurant familiar, no quiero nada romántico ni por el estilo. Emil pidió comida basura, no digo que yo no, pero creo que lo que él pidió es demasiado para una sola persona.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Oye, ¿desde cuándo te enamoraste de Sara? —habló después de tragarse una papa. ¿Qué esa comida la venden en todo el mundo? Pero más importante, ¿Qué rayos está preguntando? Sin darme cuenta escupí la comida de mi boca.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿</span>
  <span>Hu</span>
  <span>? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Jajaja</span>
  <span> solo pregunto, quiero conocerte —sonreía sólidamente. Creo que me rendiré con este chico. Suspiré.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Bien... Yo... no lo sé —di otro bocado a mi hamburguesa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Entonces siempre te gustó ella? O has salido con otros... ¿eh?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Por supuesto, no soy virgen —Ahora di un sorbo a mi bebida, solo espero que no empiece a pasarse con las preguntas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Lo has hecho con un hombre? —adiós a la bebida dentro de mi boca, escupí todo y... bueno, me ruboricé de la vergüenza, ¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Q-qué? C-claro que no...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡</span>
  <span>Jajaja</span>
  <span> perdón! Dios, ¡deberías haber visto tu cara!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Qué remedio...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Solo come!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Perdón... —se calmó y continúo comiendo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Comimos un rato, terminamos y cada quien regresó a su lugar. Llegué al cuarto del hotel y me recibió Sara, al parecer ella había llegado de hace rato... y no se veía muy feliz que digamos.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo siete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Mickey ¿dónde estabas? ¡Te fuiste corriendo solo! —se veía preocupada. No sabía que responderle, no podía decirle que me escapé porque me deprimía estar con ella y no poder tenerla como deseaba... sería estúpido. </p><p>—Tranquila, tú misma lo dijiste ¿no? Necesito salir y conocer gente. </p><p>—Sí, ¡pero no irte de repente cuando te veías enfermo y no responder tu teléfono! —elevó la voz y sacando el teléfono de su pantalón me lo señaló. Tenía razón, en ningún momento escuché mi teléfono sonar, no me di cuenta. Saqué mi teléfono y en efecto, estaba en silencio y tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Sara. </p><p>—Ouh... perdón, no me percaté —hice una mueca de culpa y ella suspiró poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. </p><p>—Ah... está bien, pero la siguiente vez al menos dime a dónde vas ¿sí? —su rostro se tranquilizó, y me di cuenta de que yo también, digo... pensar mi situación y hablar con Emil sirvió de algo. </p><p>—Okey... </p><p>Después de eso le conté que salí con Emil, se sorprendió ya que ella creía que yo lo odiaba, y bueno... no era odio, más bien me molestaba, pero no lo odio. Para ser sinceros aún me molesta.  </p><p>Era noche así que dormimos. Compramos el boleto de avión a España que saliera más pronto, así que el vuelo sería mañana al amanecer, sin más estaríamos allá en la noche, y tendríamos tiempo de hacer turismo unos cuantos días en lo que se realiza la Grand Prix Final, podré conocer el lugar un poco, y sin duda, espero... que los "lazos" con Emil se fortalezcan... saben de qué hablo... es una oportunidad y no pienso perderla. Ya teníamos las maletas y todo preparado, quedé con Emil de vernos en el aeropuerto. </p><p>No sé qué pensar, yo tomé la decisión de darle la "oportunidad" a Emil, pero no lo dije de forma directa, y realmente no sé si el haya entendido la indirecta cuando le pregunté y no le rechacé la confesión... </p><p>Todo fue un lío la mañana siguiente, corrimos como locos al aeropuerto pues se nos fue el tiempo desayunando. Emil ya estaba esperando en el lugar de encuentro, era tarde, faltaba poco para que el avión despegara. Cuando llegamos a su lado sonó el segundo llamado. </p><p>—¿Qué pasó? Se nos hará tarde, ¡vamos! </p><p>Seguimos a Emil y nos subimos al avión, mucha gente ya estaba sentada con todo y el cinturón de seguridad. Compramos tres boletos, pero por mala suerte no iban los tres juntos, solo dos de ellos, mala suerte para mí. No quería sentarme a solas con Sara, pero tampoco dejaría que ella se sentara sola con un extraño, y no me agradaba la idea de que se sentara con Emil, pero era la mejor opción. Cuando llegamos a los asientos había dos disponibles junto a una joven, y el otro junto a dos muchachos. No lo vi venir, Sara corrió a sentarse junto a los muchachos. </p><p>—¡Sara! ¡Tú siéntate con Emil acá! </p><p>—Cállate Mickey, no grites, ¡estás en un avión! —no me di cuenta de que elevé la voz, muchos de los pasajeros me voltearon a ver curiosos. Qué vergüenza—. Siéntate tú con Emil, no importa. </p><p>—Vamos, el avión casi despega —Emil me jaló del brazo, no resistí, pero seguro que metía una cara de pocos amigos... sin mencionar que tengo pocos amigos. </p><p>Me senté junto al chico, en medio, con la joven del otro lado y Emil en la ventana. La chica de un lado era linda, pero no era mi tipo, ella era rubia, pequeña, con ojos enormes de color azul y cabello rizado... sip, nada que ver con Sara. Pero no tenía que pensar en esas cosas, debía pensar en Emil y tratar de dejar de lado a Sara, ella estará bien... aunque tenga dos chicos atractivos de cada lado... cielos... </p><p>El viaje fue una tortura, Emil habla demasiado ¿saben? Y más cuando está aburrido, no le para la boca... y la otra muchacha tiene gustos musicales horribles, se puso los audífonos a todo volumen y me hacía escuchar todo, ¡lo peor es que toda la música era igual! Todo se escuchaba de la misma forma. Ni siquiera lograba saber en qué idioma estaba, Emil me dijo que era K-pop y que estaba de moda entre los jóvenes. ¡No me jodas! Eso se oía como baladas románticas en hebreo. </p><p>Me habló sobre su perro muerto, sobre su cumpleaños, sobre un montón de cosas que me importaban un pepino... ¿en serio pensé en andarme con este chico? Si encuentro algo mejor no dudaré en descartarlo... aunque lo dudo. </p><p>—Mickey, ¿sabías que eres un amargado? —dijo Emil de lo más casual posible. </p><p>—¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa, grosero? </p><p>—¡No! Es en serio, no quiero oírme mal, pero todo el camino has ido enojado, ni siquiera me sigues la plática —cómo le voy a seguir la plática... digo... ¿Qué podría decir? No por eso quiere decir que sea un amargado. </p><p>—No estoy amargado... solo me duele un poco la cabeza. </p><p>—¿Oh, en serio? ¡Si quieres puedes recostarte a mi lado! </p><p>—¿Estás loco? Claro que no... </p><p>Después de un largo rato llegamos, era de noche y estaba cansado. Bajamos del avión y tomamos un taxi hacia el hotel en que reservamos habitaciones, esta vez con el cuarto de Emil a un lado del de nosotros... solo espero no sea una molestia. </p><p>—¡Bien! ¡Llegamos! Y mucho antes que los demás jaja —Emil, a pesar del largo viaje, se veía con energía y alegre. </p><p>—Ahhh... ¡es verdad! Iré a dormir un rato chicos... estoy cansadaaa... —bostezando varias veces se retiró, dejándonos en el pasillo. Dejamos el equipaje en la sala y me senté en el sofá. </p><p>—Me agrada esta habitación, parece una pequeña casita —dije tomando el control de la televisión. </p><p>—Sí... tiene hasta cocina, que raro... </p><p>—Jajaja sí... ven, vamos a ver una película, ¿te parece? O si quieres puedes ir a descansar —dije haciendo un ademán con mi mano, como ahuyentando un perro. </p><p>—No, está bien, pon la que tú quieras —dicho esto se sentó a mi lado del sofá a una distancia considerable. Entre la lista de las películas escogí la primera, ya que en realidad no me interesaba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo ocho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No me fijé, pero la película que puse al parecer era de crímenes, no sé, había abogados y un asesinato. No era romántica ni divertida, pero te metía en su trama... Por lo menos a mí. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Llevábamos ya un tiempo, estábamos en esa parte de la película, que no es ni el inicio ni la mitad, así que aún no pasaban cosas interesantes, pero ya estábamos dentro del tema. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Emil parecía aburrirse, no sé qué tipo de películas le gusten, pero a mí si me está gustando la del crimen... eso pensé, pero toda mi atención se desvió al chico de mi lado cuando en un movimiento extraño se recorrió un poco más cerca de mí. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Me da pena admitirlo, pero notar su intención aceleró mi pulso, sí, me puse algo nervioso. Él se acercó más hasta quedar a un lado de mí, casi rozando nuestras piernas. ¿Cómo tengo que </span>
  <span>actuar en una situación así? Despacio deslizó su mano y tomó mi pierna, Dios... ¡Dios! Estaba inmóvil, no podía responder, no sabía que hacer... Emil movió su mano un poco más y... la acercó a mi ente... entrepierna... ah... pero no lo suficiente, no me tocó... pero me puse tan tenso, estaba que me moría... era la primera vez que alguien me provocaba eso ya que Sara jamás me tocó de esa manera, y mis antiguas novias... Ya saben, solo sexo rápido. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sentí un alivio... no saben, se me detuvo el corazón. Él levantó su brazo y lo puso por detrás de mis hombros. De esto a que me tocara el paquete... Ya saben. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Me jaló provocando que quedara encima de él. Parecíamos de esas parejas que salen en la televisión cuando están viendo una película romántica... pero era extraño. Más extraño era que yo me dejara tratar así... por él. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Podía sentir su corazón desde mi espalda, y su respiración en mi oído derecho... Dios. Supongo que mi rostro estaba rojo como un tomate. Duramos un buen rato así... bueno, en realidad duramos así hasta que acabó la película, la cual no disfruté para nada por culpa de este idiota. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Estuvo buena ¿no? —preguntó sin pena alguna, se veía muy tranquilo a comparación de mí. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—S-sí... estuvo interesante —él aún no me soltaba, técnicamente era un abrazo, intenté forcejear un poco de forma casual, pero solo logré empeorar todo... él se recorrió quedando a mi altura, su rostro en frente del mío... ¡Dios! ¡Mi corazón de nuevo se desbocó! ¡Que mierda! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah...tienes... ¿tienes sueño? —pregunté intentando esparcir ese momento tan raro, pero nada funciona con Emil. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—No... de hecho, la película me dio más ganas de hacer ejercicio —vamos, todos entendieron lo que quiso decir... que miedo... ¿Cómo salgo de esto?—. Además, ¿no crees que hace algo de calor? También tengo hambre... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Quieres callarte? No es divertido —fue lo peor que pude decir... es más, ¡el hecho de hablar lo arruinó todo! Mi voz salió tan débil y me escuchaba súper nervioso, lo que claro está, era una tentación para Emil. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Como dije, una tentación, y el chico se deja influenciar fácil... No pudo evitar besarme... ¡</span>
  <span>Ahh</span>
  <span>! Dios, ¡no sé qué hacer! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No fue como nuestro primer beso... el primero fue efímero y muy dulce, fue como un beso entre niños... pero ahora... jamás había sentido un beso como éste, un beso lleno de deseo, cargado de emociones... un beso que llevaba un ritmo el cual no podía seguir. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dentro del movimiento de nuestras bocas decidí dejarme llevar... vamos, ¿qué podía salir mal? Tenía que cuidarme de que no saliera de control... un beso largo y caliente... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>¡Sara! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Sa-ra</span>
  <span>.... —entre los besos pronuncié su nombre, Emil se detuvo en seco... se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. Lo noté, en sus ojos había una combinación de diferentes emociones, veía tristeza, confusión, enojo... muchas emociones mezcladas... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Sara... nos puede escuchar —no es lo que piensas Emil... yo no estaba pensando en ella mientras me besabas, solo recordé que estaba en el mismo lugar que nosotros, si nos veía... no sabría cómo responder. Emil se tranquilizó, como entendiendo a qué me refería cuando interrumpí el beso nombrándola... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah... no te preocupes, ella duerme desde que comenzamos a ver la película —tenía razón, Sara era como yo, cuando se trataba de dormir lo hacíamos bien, profundamente... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Bien... —es raro pero... quería continuar con el beso, con mi mano en su nuca intenté jalarlo a mi rostro insinuando que me besara, lo cual entendió a la perfección y nos concentramos en otro profundo beso de lenguas. Nuestros sabores se mezclaban, y sabía muy bien... demasiado... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>De nuevo mi atención se desvió, esta vez de su boca a su... miembro... el cual se rozaba contra mi pierna, y era más que obvio lo erecto que estaba... ¿por un beso? Este adolescente calenturiento, a esa edad todos son iguales... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>En realidad no sabía qué hacer, sentía algo duro picarme la pierna, y estaba muy consciente de qué se trataba... tenía que relajarlo de alguna forma. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lo pensé dos veces, pero terminé por hacerlo, meneé un poco mi pierna logrando rozar con su miembro, provocando en el chico un pequeño espasmo, y sin más comenzó a mover sus caderas contra mi pierna. Me siento horrible por pensar esto, pero parece un perro cogiéndose la pierna de su dueño... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah... —un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios, fue muy erótico, mierda... creo que sí se va a salir de control después de todo... si no me detengo a tiempo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero... me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando su mano paró en mi miembro, y fue cuando noté que yo también estaba erecto... Dios. Cómo no lo vi antes... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero, la naturaleza, los deseos naturales del cuerpo me llaman, no podía detenerme ahora... lo empujé y me levanté del sillón, él me miró confundido, pero esa mirada dio un giro de perversión cuando vio que desabroché mi pantalón... justo en frente de su cara... la diversión estaba a punto de comenzar. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo nueve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Me iba a dejar llevar por la situación, una cosa llevó a la otra, jamás planeé esto...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Parado en frente de Emil mientras desabrochaba mi pantalón, dejando a la vista mi parte íntima a través de la ropa interior. Estaba erecto. Y la mirada deseosa del chico... Dios.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dejándose de juegos, Emil levantó su brazo para tomar mi parte. Acarició despacio a través de la ropa. Sus manos eran grandes, y se sentían muy cálidas. No resistí y solté un pequeño gemido. Estaba que me moría de la vergüenza.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Ven aquí —Emil, con una voz seductora tomó mis caderas y me jaló hacia donde él estaba, haciéndome sentar en sus piernas. Otro beso fugaz se hizo presente. De nuevo, nuestras bocas </span>
  <span>chocaban e intercambiaban sabores. Su lengua se movía al compás de la mía, y con trabajo podía respirar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Me separé otro momento para dar una bocanada de aire, estaba jadeando y hacía mucho calor. Miré a Emil a los ojos, estaba rojo y excitado. No puedo creer lo lejos que llegué con él en tan poco tiempo. Fue... más fácil de lo que creí. Al inicio pensé que sería difícil tocar a otra persona, que con cualquiera con que esté pensaría en Sara, que no podría pararla si lo hacía con otro. Pero fue diferente, Emil me está excitado, y mucho...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>En ese momento, por la posición en la que me encontraba, mi miembro rozaba con el de Emil. Podía sentirlo, tan duro y caliente. Sentía que me corría con el más mínimo movimiento. Para terminar Emil tomó mi cintura y comenzó a moverse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Ahh</span>
  <span>... mmm...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Si haces esos sonidos no podré contenerme —dijo de forma muy erótica, con una voz gruesa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Continuó besándome, pero fuimos interrumpidos por un repentino rechino proveniente del cuarto donde dormía Sara. Ambos nos separamos rápido, yo miraba fijamente el cuarto en espera de que saliera Sara, pero jamás lo hizo, lo más probable es que solo se movió dormida. Pero ahora no me arriesgaría a seguir y ser encontrados en esa situación tan comprometedora.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Emil, vamos a tu habitación —dije casi susurrando, el chico me miró pícaro y se paró para dirigirse a la salida del lugar, seguido por mí.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Estábamos tan lejos, no podría detenerme solo por miedo a que Sara me viera con Emil. Más que miedo era vergüenza. Pero... si puedo seguir con lo que estaba, no perderé la oportunidad.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Entramos al cuarto de Emil y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la camisa. Él es menor que yo, pero está completamente desarrollado, tiene un cuerpo enorme y muy sexy. Sus músculos están trabajados perfectamente y su piel es suave... es un chico muy atractivo, sin hablar de su carisma y optimismo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Te gusta lo que ves?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Ah? —sin darme cuenta me había quedado mirando a Emil fijamente... Me sonrojé y desvíe la mirada, en este poco tiempo que nos separamos ahora me siento muy nervioso. ¿Cómo debo seguir?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Emil </span>
  <span>rio</span>
  <span> un poco y se dirigió a la cama, vi cómo se arrastraba para acostarse en ella.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Mickey... ven aquí.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Me acerqué a la cama despacio. Me sentía raro, realmente estaba a punto de acostarme con Emil. Me subí y gateé hasta donde él, me hizo subirme a sus piernas de nuevo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—E-Emil...yo... es mi primera vez con un chico... —era vergonzoso, pero tenía que decirle.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Para mí también —dicho esto me besó. Claro, como ya dije, Emil es más joven, pero puede que él tenga más experiencia que yo en esto. Si le gustaba antes de todo esto, lo más probable es que él sepa que hacer, así que dejaré todo bajo su control...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nos besamos y acariciamos un rato, estos pequeños detalles se sentían muy bien, sabía cómo mover sus manos, besaba demasiado bien. Todo se volvió a calentar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Emil bajó sus pantalones con algo de problemas, así que me quité de encima y le ayude, dejándolo en ropa interior, aproveché y también me quité mi ropa, quedando igual que Emil, en ropa interior. Me senté arriba, estaba un poco desesperado, así que comencé a menearme con algo de rapidez.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Ahh</span>
  <span>... Emil... </span>
  <span>mm.</span>
  <span>..</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Emil dejó salir su pene, lo tomó con su mano y se masturbó. En realidad me sorprendí un poco, no imaginé alguna vez ver a otro hombre tocándose.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Tócalo también.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Con un poco de miedo le hice caso. Tomé su miembro, comencé a acariciarlo, me sentía raro haciendo eso. Después Emil comenzó a tocarme a través de la ropa, coló uno de sus dedos para después meter la mano y sacar el mío también, me estaba tocando de la misma forma en que él se tocaba hace un momento. Dios, se siente bien.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Mickey... ven, júntalo con el mío.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lo hice, mi pene estaba en contacto directo con el suyo. Su mano masturbaba a ambos, se sentía demasiado bien. Escuchaba mis propios gemidos inundar la habitación, su respiración agitada y mis jadeos se mezclaban. Hacía demasiado calor. De repente no pude seguir erguido, me recosté en su pecho, olía muy bien, su cabello acariciaba mi nariz.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Comencé a moverme encima de él mientras me tocaba, estaba llegando al orgasmo, él lo hacía de una forma genial, se sentía muy bien.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Emil, más rápido. </span>
  <span>Mm.</span>
  <span>..</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y al final terminé antes que él, permanecí recostado en su pecho. Podía sentir como el seguía masturbándose debajo de mí unos cuantos segundos para después correrse también.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Uff</span>
  <span>... Mickey... se sintió genial...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La sensación de su mano acariciándome, de su miembro erecto contra el mío... no dudo que lo volvería a hacer...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Escucha, dejémoslo así por ahora. Mañana es el Grand Prix y tenemos que descansar para apoyar a Sara.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien... tengo algo de sueño... —me acomodé a su lado recargando mi cabeza en su pecho, como una chica en una película.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Te amo, buenas noches.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eso llegó de sorpresa, no esperaba ese tipo de palabras después de sólo tocarnos un poco. No supe que responder, así que solo cerré los ojos y esperé a dormirme.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A decir verdad, dormí muy bien esa noche. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo diez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Su piel blanquecina. Sus cabellos de castaño claro. Sus grandes ojos coloridos. Emil </span>
  <span>Nekola</span>
  <span>, el chico que conozco de ya hace tiempo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No pensé nunca el despertar a su lado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Desperté y miré el reloj de mi teléfono, aún era temprano así que dejando de lado a Emil me levanté y me vestí. Regresé en silencio a mi habitación. Cuando entré para mi sorpresa ya no estaba Sara, pero dejó la puerta abierta y una nota. Al parecer se fue desde temprano al lugar donde la Grand Prix sería realizada, a entrenar. Junto con una postdata que decía que ella no tenía el sueño tan pesado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>¿Es en serio? ¡¿Se dio cuenta?! Qué vergüenza. ¿Ahora cómo debo actuar frente a Sara? Si solo finjo que no leí su nota... o solo no toco el tema... No quiero hablar de eso con ella, no quiero explicarle por qué hago las cosas, no quiero decirle que la voy a olvidar, ni siquiera quiero hablar o verla... pero, hay posibilidades de que se refiera a otra cosa... No sé, lo más probable es que nos haya escuchado cuando estábamos en el sofá, y sólo eso... y lo demás lo dejó a su imaginación. De hecho, planeaba llegar temprano, antes de que Sara se fuera, para acompañarla y así ella sabría o pensaría que dormí en la cama y no con Emil... mierda. ¿Cómo resuelvo esto?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Me rendí, no podía resolverlo con estar parado en la entrada pensando. Me bañé y cambié de ropa, acomodé mis cosas, tomé mi billetera y mi celular y dejé la nota donde la había encontrado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Salí del cuarto del hotel, estaba parado en el pasillo sin saber que hacer. Era demasiado temprano, Sara no estaba y no quería molestarla yendo a donde me dijo que iría, y Emil dormía... tal vez sea buena idea despertarlo para ir a algún lugar a comer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Entré a su cuarto con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, y como pensé, él seguía en la misma posición en la que lo dejé. Dormía plácidamente en ropa interior con la cubierta de la cama cubriendo su pecho. Lo miré unos segundos, después me senté a su lado con cuidado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La verdad es que podría haberme ido a donde yo quisiera a hacer lo que sea, pero si quiero que este plan funcione tengo que poner de mi parte.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tengo que enamorarme de ti lo antes posible, tengo que olvidar a Sara y concentrar todos mis pensamientos en ti. Necesito amarte como tú me amas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Toqué su mejilla y lo acaricié un poco, su rostro durmiente es muy tranquilo a comparación de cuando está despierto sonriendo todo el tiempo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Emil, despierta —hablé con un tono suave y cariñoso, sé que es algo muy raro en mí, así solía despertar a Sara, y ella a mí... si me comporto de esta manera con Emil, creo que será más probable tomarle cariño... ¿no?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Él abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeó un par de veces y al verme sonrió. Era lindo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Buenos días Mickey~ —canturreó son una sonrisa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Buenos días, Emil...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No esperé, me propuse a hacerlo, así que daré todo de mí para enamorarme de Emil. Me incliné un poco y le planté un beso en los labios de forma rápida.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando me separé de él, tenía una mirada de sorpresa por lo que no pude evitar reírme un poco. No dijo nada y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco. A decir verdad, Emil no es para nada malo, es un buen chico, puede ser molesto a veces pero no es su culpa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Sara se fue, será mejor que vayamos a algún lugar a desayunar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Me parece una buena idea —se levantó, seguía en ropa interior, ya que ayer no llegamos lo suficientemente lejos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se alistó y salimos en busca de cualquier lugar a comer, realmente no sé cocinar, Sara no es la mejor cocinando que digamos... y al parecer Emil tampoco. Después de caminar un tiempo encontramos un restaurante familiar que me pareció muy cómodo, así que entramos y ordenamos algo de comida. Alrededor había varias familias, pero el lugar no estaba repleto de gente. A pesar de eso la comida resultó ser deliciosa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Mickey... dime, ¿qué te pareció ayer?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—No pienso hablar de eso contigo, aquí y ahora... —acabamos casi de llegar y Emil no controla su... ¿cerebro?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento... pero ¡Mickey! De verdad quiero saber... es que... no sé qué es lo que estás pensando o qué planeas... hasta donde recuerdo antes me querías todo el tiempo fuera de tu vista, cuando creías que perseguía a Sara, hasta después de que te dije que te buscaba a ti... y de un momento a otro pareciera que alguien vino y robó tu identidad... pareces otra persona, de repente me dejaste tocarte y estar contigo, y en serio quiero saber qué es lo que quieres... Qué deseas o por lo menos por qué haces las cosas...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Emil habló con un rostro serio, yo comía un poco mientras le ponía atención... ¿Así son las cosas? Supongo que es normal que la gente se confunda con un cambio de carácter tan repentino, y lo sé, decidí estar con Emil, pero no he dicho lo suficiente. Debería tener una idea de por qué lo hago, al menos debería deducir por sí mismo algo simple, como que necesito que alguien me consuele después de que me rompieron el corazón. Pero quién sabe... tal vez Emil no es el tipo de persona que piensa así. Puede llegar a lucir tan inocente... en realidad ni siquiera sé qué decir de esto. Pero por otro lado, repito, acabamos de llegar, no hace mucho que trajeron nuestros platos de comida, y él saca a relucir un tema serio como este... ¿qué piensa? Bueno... tal vez debo aprovechar y aclarar las cosas, de verdad que no he hablado lo suficiente, puedo llegar a armar un gran malentendido.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Emil... tengo que explicarte, yo... lo siento, pero preferiría hacerlo a solas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Donde nadie nos escuche...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, exacto —tomó sus cosas, dio un trago rápido a su bebida, y se paró directo a mi lado. Dejó un gran billete que cubría los gastos y dinero de sobra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Vamos a casa~ —asentí, tomó mi brazo y caminamos a un paso algo rápido. ¿De verdad tenía tantas ganas de saber? Ni si quiera terminamos nuestra comida.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No me sorprende. Lo que dijo era verdad, cambié mi comportamiento de un momento a otro, y dejé que hiciéramos muchos tipos de cosas, algo que tal vez no vaya con mi comportamiento diario.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Después de caminar un rato al hotel llegamos justo cuando comenzó a llover, estaba muy adentro de mis pensamientos, que no me había dado cuenta en todo el día del clima. A pesar de eso, la lluvia es una excusa para no salir. Emil se sacó la sudadera y se dirigió al cuarto, yo le seguí. Este era un tema serio, era momento de formalizar nuestra relación, hacerlo oficial, que no sea solo una idea dentro de mi cabeza... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Mickey... entonces ¿qué es lo que sucede? —me senté a su lado. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo... quiero olvidar a Sara —directo, tengo que decir las cosas sin rodeos, tengo que explicarle la situación—. Jamás podré alcanzarla, y es momento de que deje ir todos esos recuerdos y seguir adelante. Necesito olvidarla y hacer mi propio camino. Sara dijo que quería que yo fuera feliz, así que busqué lo necesario para lograrlo sin ella. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación, no sabía si había dicho lo correcto, si me di a entender. Un extraño terror corrió por mi espalda. Si Emil no lo entendía, no sabría cómo hacer las cosas bien. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Eso quiere decir que me estás utilizando para olvidarla... Ya veo, era bastante obvio. Lo siento. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No podía creerlo, en verdad lo malinterpretó. Emil se levantó con la intención de salir del cuarto. ¿Es en serio? Tenía que resolverlo. Le detuve sosteniendo su camisa, a lo que él volteó a mirarme con un rostro serio. Demasiado serio. No recuerdo haber visto esa expresión en su rostro antes, él siempre está sonriendo o haciendo muecas, realmente creo que le he lastimado. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Emil... yo... no te estoy utilizando... No es lo que crees. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿A sí? ¿Entonces de qué trata eso que dijiste? No te entiendo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Me levanté y me puse frente a frente. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué no entiendes? Emil... ¡no te estoy utilizando! Por favor. No necesitas entender nada... Esto es porque tú eres especial ¿sabes? No podría encontrar la felicidad con nadie más... ni con Sara ni con nadie que conociera. Eres el único. Y eso lo he comprendido, solo la persona que me ame de verdad podrá hacerme feliz. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, con su boca entreabierta formó una gran sonrisa. Sí, el Emil que conozco. Sentí un gran alivio en mi pecho, cómo explicarlo... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Mickey... déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sin aviso previo se lanzó contra mí. Su lengua invadió mi boca, la movía de una forma muy excitante la cual no podía seguir. Sus manos se deslizaron por mis caderas, subiendo mi camisa. Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en la cama, él subía mi camisa mientras acariciaba mi cuello y mi cabello, devorando mis labios. Me sorprendió, pero quería más de él. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué tal si terminamos lo de ayer anoche? —le dije de forma provocativa. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lo volteé dejándolo recostado sobre su espalda. Le quité el pantalón he hice lo mismo conmigo. De nuevo nos encontrábamos en aquella escena, donde los dos semidesnudos nos abrazamos con placer. Realmente lo iba a hacer. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bajé un poco su ropa interior dejando ver su gran miembro, deslicé mi mano por su muslo y acaricié su trasero, tomé el borde de su ropa con intención de dejar al descubierto su entrada. No pude. Emil me detuvo y retrocedió. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¡Oye, oye, oye!! Ahí no... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Emil? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—No dejaré que hagas eso. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cómo que por qué no? Simplemente no lo permitiré. ¡No quiero ser el pasivo! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Bueno! ¿Entonces qué? Yo tampoco quiero ser el pasivo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No lo sé! Jamás he intentado algo así y no quiero. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Armamos un pequeño pleito, ¿cómo hacer que tu pareja acceda a ser el pasivo? Sé cómo funciona el sexo gay, pero es más complicado de lo que pensé. Según lo que sé el mayor es el activo, ¿no? Después de un rato nos decidimos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Bien, Mickey, ¡el que pierda dos de tres es el pasivo! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Piedra, papel- </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡O tijera! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sip</span>
  <span>, la solución de todos los problemas del mundo, hicimos cuatro juegos hasta que uno de los dos perdió, uno de los dos daría su trasero, uno de los dos tendría el rol de mujer, etc.. Jamás imaginé que hacerlo con un hombre se sintiera tan bien... ¿adivinaron quién perdió? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡De ninguna manera! ¡¡No quiero!! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Emil idiota! Estábamos en un acuerdo, ¡haz tu parte del trato! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>¿Así son todas las relaciones </span>
  <span>gay?</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No dejaré que me metas un dedo! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Mierda! ¡Emil! ¡Si realmente me amas entonces podrás hacer eso! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque jugamos piedra papel y tijeras las cosas siguieron del escándalo. ¿Por qué no solo se dejaba? No le haría daño. Yo tampoco había hecho esto antes, pero estoy seguro de cómo funciona, y sé que Emil también sabe, debería de saber que ser penetrado duele, pero después se siente bien. Luego de discutir por fin sucumbió ante mis gritos. Le preparé adecuadamente, cada expresión que ponía me parecía graciosa, se veía incómodo y avergonzado. Procuré guardar esa imagen en mi memoria. Luego de penetrarlo sentía como me apretaba, era tan excitante, creí que me correría en ese momento. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Embestía y embestía, se sentía magnífico, no recuerdo que acostarse con una mujer fuera tan bueno. Emil es delicioso. No olvidé dejar marcas por su cuello y por todos lados. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Después de un rato embistiendo con fuerza me corrí dentro de él, no pude evitarlo. Emil aún no terminaba, sentí algo de lástima así que le ayudaría... creo... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Me incliné hasta la altura de su miembro, y le tomé con una mano. Comencé a masturbarlo rápidamente, metí la punta en mi boca. No podía creer que en verdad lo estaba haciendo, cuando miré arriba Emil me veía fijamente, me puse rojo de la vergüenza. Y terminó en mi boca. Era imposible que lo tragara así que escupí todo encima de él. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Dios, ¿por qué hiciste eso? Tenemos que ducharnos... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Jajaja</span>
  <span>, perdón... Emil... fue increíble —el rojo de vergüenza ahora era él, tan satisfactorio. Entonces entramos en la ducha y limpiamos todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por fin había terminado todo, habíamos arreglado los malentendidos, y finalmente habíamos sido uno mismo. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo once: Extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Entonces, ya que no era de noche no podía quedarme dormido con Mickey en mis brazos, sobre todo porque me escupió mi propio semen encima...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>En realidad, ¡estoy súper feliz! ¡Me encanta esto! ¿Por qué Sara no le dijo nada a Mickey antes? ¡Es el paraíso! ¡El amor correspondido es lo mejor del mundo!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero... hoy era el día del Grand Prix, ¡estaba ansioso por ver a los demás competir! Gracias a Dios que Mickey me dejó venir con él, o si no, no tendría sentido el venir solo para verlos patinar cuando no quedé entre ellos </span>
  <span>jajaja</span>
  <span>, de todos modos, eso no me importa ahora porque me gané la lotería con Mickey ~</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces, ya que estaba sucio, tenía que bañarme para estar presentable... pero no tenía tiempo que perder, así que pensé: ¿por qué no bañarnos juntos? Ahorraremos el doble de tiempo y llegaremos temprano al Grand Prix Final...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Emil, esto es vergonzoso, mejor báñate tú y yo espero, después de todo no tardas en bañarte.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero Mickey, vamos... ¡Será más rápido!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡</span>
  <span>Ahh</span>
  <span>, en serio! ¿Por qué insistes tanto? Solo báñate.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero gané la guerra, y terminé tallando la espalda de Mickey, era grande y hermosa, digna de un hombre bien formado, ¡me encanta!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces terminamos de bañarnos y nos cambiamos, bueno, algo así, él terminó primero, estaba muy apresurado. Cuando me dejó solo aproveché para limpiar mi parte trasera, de verdad que es incómodo ser el pasivo, aunque, debo admitirlo, casi al final se sintió un poco bien, pero no llegué a correrme, dolía mi cadera demasiado... para la próxima le dolerá a él, ni siquiera le preguntaré.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Salí y Mickey estaba listo, Me cambié rápido y partimos directamente al Grand Prix... claro, ya casi comenzaba y lo más probable es que Sara estuviera ya ahí. Cuando me di cuenta en realidad ni si quiera estaba lloviendo, solo fue una pequeña nube pasando de forma repentina, de hecho era demasiado raro, ya que estábamos en España en invierno...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Llegamos y en efecto estaba Sara ahí. Mickey como siempre muy sobreprotector, pero me percaté de algo... él actuaba de forma natural, de verdad era un gran alivio verlo de esa forma con su hermana, estoy tan feliz. Se llevan como siempre, sólo que Mickey parece ya no poner sus sentimientos de amor por encima de él mismo. Tal vez ya lo superó debidamente. Me alegro por él.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Estoy enamorado de Mickey, desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si Sara no hubiera empujado a Mickey por otro camino, él no estaría en mis brazos ahora. Así que se lo debo a Sara, porque me ayudó sin siquiera saberlo.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo doce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Creo que todo ahora estaba resuelto. Por lo menos en mi mente. Había formalizado mi relación con Emil y todo marchaba de maravilla. Planeaba llegar a la felicidad pronto, olvidar el amor de Sara y concentrarme un poco más en mí. </p><p>Emil es una persona increíble, no es como si no lo hubiera notado antes, es solo que... ahora, después de todo lo que pasó y todo lo que hicimos le agradezco por ser así. Me di la oportunidad de tomar otro camino, algo que me llevara a un resultado diferente, que garantice mi felicidad... y ahora estoy aquí, terminando de tomar una ducha rápida con Emil, cosa que no habría hecho antes ni muerto. </p><p>Terminamos todo de una vez, en realidad seguía siendo un poco temprano para que comience el Grand Prix, pero ya no podíamos esperar más. Salimos del hotel algo tranquilos, ya que teníamos tiempo de sobra. Las calles de Barcelona son angostas, muy lindas, la gente que va pasando por nuestro lado parece amable y el ambiente es muy agradable. El piso y algunas otras cosas están húmedas por la pequeña nube que pasó no hace mucho rato. </p><p>—¿Aquí llueve mucho? </p><p>—No tengo idea... es mi primera vez en España~ —Emil me respondió con una sonrisa, tan amable como siempre. </p><p>Tiene un carisma increíble, no sé cómo logra sacarme de mis casillas. Cada que sonríe puedo ver sus bien formados y blancos dientes, sus labios son bastante delgados y de un color carmesí muy suave, a veces, cuando bebe algo frío sus labios se ponen de un color rojo muy llamativo. Me recordé hace un rato cuando nos besábamos desesperados, su piel clara se marcaba con un rojo intenso, de hecho, algunas de las marcas siguen visibles por su cuello. </p><p>También tiene una personalidad increíble, ¡literalmente todo el tiempo está alegre! Con cualquier persona, en cualquier situación; por ese mismo motivo, cuando tuvo esa reacción en la habitación realmente me preocupé, en realidad ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar, si no fuera porque le dije todo en un solo momento él se habría ido y todo se hubiera ido a la basura... pensaba que tenía mala suerte, pero creo que eso está cambiando. </p><p>No duramos mucho en llegar al lugar del evento, en realidad, fueron casi quince minutos, en los que platicamos de cualquier cosa. Hablamos sobre el clima, un tema que jamás debe de faltar en las charlas, también sobre nuestras rotas esperanzas de calificar para el Grand Prix, y muchas otras cosas triviales, dando nuestra opinión o experiencia vivida. No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan tranquilo al hablar con Emil de cualquier cosa... es como si todo fuera nuevo, como si no existieran los problemas y todo fuese perfecto. </p><p>Entramos y había mucha gente, demasiada, no era lo que esperaba ver al llegar. Por instinto caminé hacia la parte donde se encuentran los participantes, era normal. Emil me siguió sin protestar y con mucho entusiasmo. </p><p>En ese lugar se encontraban todos. Estaba el japonés y su entrenador, el canadiense, el chico nuevo que acaba de hacer su debut, Otabek... bueno, estaban todos. Pero, ahí estaba ella, la razón de por qué me encontraba en este lugar ahora mismo. Sara estaba viendo su teléfono aún lado de la chica pelirroja. Sara... cuando la vi sentada sentí una horrible nostalgia en mi pecho, como un golpe directo, un millón de cuchillas presionando, no lo sé. Luego, volteé atrás mío, un checo alto me miraba fijamente, como aventándome en silencio para ir por mi hermana. Recordé eso, Ya no estoy solo ¿verdad? No tengo por qué sentirme así, él está para ayudarme a levantar y superar esto. </p><p>Tomé un suspiro y caminé hacía ella, la chica pelirroja me miró de reojo y después devolvió la mirada. </p><p>—¡Sara! —toqué su hombro gentilmente. Ella volteó y con sorpresa abrió los ojos como platos y dejó caer la quijada. </p><p>—¿Mickey, qué haces aquí? —me pregunta como si no supiera que vine en el mismo avión hasta acá. Para ser sincero, no entendí por qué preguntaba ¿Qué acaso ella pensaba que me quedaría en los asientos del público? Bueno... es razonable, pero tengo derecho y libertad de venir aquí, ¿no? Emil me siguió también, no es como si estuviera prohibido. </p><p>—¿No es obvio? ¡Vine a protegerte de los tipos! —lo primero que pensé, en realidad para eso estoy vivo. Toda mi vida la he cuidado, es mi hermana y debo de cuidar que no caiga en manos de cualquier depravado sexual... ahora es lo único que puedo hacer por ella. Sara me miró con un rostro algo confundido. </p><p>—¡Después, cuando acabe hay que ir a un club! —interpuso Emil asomado detrás de mi hombro, la expresión de Sara cambió a una sonrisa. No me sorprende, esa es la habilidad secreta de Emil, hace efecto literalmente en todos. </p><p>—¡Emil! También estas aquí. ¡Entonces vayamos al club! —Sara sonreía emocionada y Emil tomó asiento a mi lado, así quedando yo en medio. </p><p>Fue una tarde tranquila a decir verdad. Ya no sentía nervios, mucho menos las ganas de aventarme por un puente. Esta paz mental se sentía tan bien. </p><p>Los participantes hicieron su última pieza en el hielo, era el momento de nombrar quién sería el ganador de esta Grand Prix. Dentro de mí estaba emocionado, de verdad que el patinaje es mi vida favorita. Cada uno de ellos presentó algo completamente diferente, Christophe se veía motivado, es raro no ver a Víctor ganando como siempre. Cada que escuchaba los temas, y veía el rastro en el hielo de las cuchillas, me hacía recordar cuando yo mismo estaba en el hielo haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo. Recuerdo cuando ponía todo de mí para patinar, quería llegar a ser tan bueno como Sara, sigo consciente de que jamás la alcanzaré. Ni pensar que cada que patinaba lo hacía para ella... y a eso me dedicaba, a patinar para ella. </p><p>¡Para sorpresa de muchos el ganador fue Yuri! El novato del Grand Prix, mirarlo me hizo admirarlo. Es su primera vez y tiene un increíble talento nato. A veces me gustaría ser bueno en lo que hago por defecto, pero me tocó ser de los que se esfuerzan para llegar a donde están. </p><p>Después de todo, yo me esforzaba para ella. Quería alcanzarla, quería que me necesitara. Lo sé, ella siempre tuvo razón, no me necesita... pero todo el amor que le di es irreemplazable, y no me arrepiento ahora, porque me acabo de dar cuenta. Es verdad... a mi lado tengo a un increíble chico que hace lo mismo que yo hacía para Sara, una persona que se preocupa y me ama... de ahora en adelante, ya lo decidí, cada que me pare sobre el hielo y deslice las cuchillas será para él. Cada que me esfuerce, cada que luché por alcanzar algo será para él. Le daré todo de mí, así como él me estuvo dando todo este tiempo. </p><p>No es lo único, yo quería olvidarla, ahora pienso en ella, no puedo olvidarla... pero ahora puedo estar tranquilo a su lado, pienso en ella y en lo mucho que la amo, pero ya no me duele. Emil es lo único que necesito, es el único que me puede hacer feliz. </p><p>Emil es el único al que amo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Especial ¡San valentin!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Había pasado ya mucho tiempo, cuando terminó todo aquello del Gran Prix, y de que empezamos a salir Emil y yo en una relación formal. En todo este tiempo pasaron muchas cosas también... por ejemplo... Sara se enteró de lo nuestro, fue algo realmente esperado de mi parte, ya que aquella vez en el hotel me dejó esa nota: "no tengo el sueño tan pesado", aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Todo empezó porque Emil mostraba más cariño del que debía, así que un día nos encontró basándonos... y tuvimos que contarle todo, a lo que ella respondió que "lo sospechaba desde un principio", ya lo esperaba... rayos, el caso es que desde entonces Emil, en lugar de bajarle dos rayas a su amor, le subió todo el volumen. No hay momento donde no quiera tocarme. Cuando estamos solos se le pasa pegado a mí, y en público hace cosas como abrazarme o acariciarme discretamente... ha llegado a besarme en la calle aún con gente al rededor, en lo personal, yo no haría eso ni con una pareja mujer... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt; Ya hace poco que había sido año nuevo, y Emil se había quedado con </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span> en Italia una temporada, aprovechando que los tres, junto con Sara, podrían practicar en la pista junto con los demás patinadores del lugar, y con ayuda de su entrenador. Era fácil, Emil se quedaba en cuarto del hermano mayor de los </span>
  <span>Crispino</span>
  <span>. Al principio nadie se interpuso, de hecho, Sara estaba a favor de cualquier cosa que hiciera Emil. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando terminaron el Gran Prix, después de que </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span> aceptara en totalidad sus sentimientos por el Checo, fueron a animar a la chica a la sección de patinaje femenil, donde Sara quedó en cuarto lugar. Salieron a celebrar varios días seguidos a clubs, pubs, y bares... el caso es que Sara y Emil ahora eran mejores amigos inseparables. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces, si Emil quería quedarse en cuarto de </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span>, no existía objeción alguna en contra, excepto por el mismo </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span> que siempre amargado se quejaba "¿por qué no puede dormir </span>
  <span>en el cuarto de invitados?" Claro está que desde ese entonces Sara ya sabía sobre la relación secreta de su mejor amigo y su hermano. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero el día que todo tuvo que decirse con detalles llegó pronto, un poco antes de que se acabara enero. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Los dos chicos se encontraban en el comedor. Habían terminado de comer algo que pidieron de un muy buen restaurant, ninguno tenía ganas de cocinar, y eso era porque Sara no estaba en casa. Era una gran oportunidad para Emil, le tenía ganas a su novio desde que llegó el primer día a su casa, y pasa que nunca pudieron por las visitas o por las mismas interrupciones de su hermana. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aprovechando que </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span> estaba de espaldas lavando un vaso, se le arrimó y lo abrazó por atrás, ese tipo de contacto lo tenían todo el tiempo aun estando Sara, pero la deferencia fue que Emil dirigió su mano rápido a la entrepierna de </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué? Emil ¿qué rayos haces? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No faltó la resistencia típica de </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span>, que se quejó y empujó al checo. Pero detrás de ese enojo en realidad quería aquello, y bien que le hacía falta. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Las cosas se calentaron rápido, ambos chicos se besaban con todo y caricias, jadeos y movimientos de cadera involuntarios. En ese entonces ambos estaban empalmados. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Las cosas se habrían salido de control, y habrían tenido sexo rápido en la cocina —sin mencionar que jamás sabremos quién sería el pasivo está vez— pero Sara entró de un portazo a la casa, cabe decir que la cocina está a solo un paso de la entrada, y que Sara encontró tal escena comprometedora. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span> con la camisa casi fuera de su cuerpo, pantalones abajo y con el rostro sonrojado, y Emil de igual forma, solo que su sudadera seguía en su mismo lugar. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Después de gritar y correr, cambiarse rápido, tratar de calmar el calor, salieron los tres, encontrándose en la Sara para una larga explicación — que para el colmo Sara no necesitaba, solo quería joderlos — terminaron contándole desde cuando se acuestan y desde cuando son novios, </span>
  <span>etc</span>
  <span>, etc...&gt;&gt; </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Por supuesto regañé a Emil por aquello, me habría ahorrado las molestias si no fuera por su imprudencia, bien pudimos ir al cuarto y encerrarnos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aparte de que ya no tiene cuidado de cuando abrazarme y cuando no, lo que causa muchos problemas y malentendidos. Emil se escuda diciendo que yo antes siempre abrazaba a Sara, además de ser ultra protector y celoso, que parecía que estaba enamorado de la forma romántica... en realidad a veces me duele que me diga eso, pero suelo desquitarme con unos cuantos golpes, eso lo mantiene tranquilo algunas horas. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero, a pesar de todo, Sara es una persona muy hermosa y apoya nuestra relación. No hay día donde no haga un chiste sobre nosotros, dice cosas como "¿cómo dos completamente opuestos puedan salir?" Que muchas veces esto solo funciona por Emil porque soy muy amargado, y que si fuéramos colores, yo sería un color caca y él un color brillante como el arcoíris, en realidad no entiendo eso último pero me ofende. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y las cosas se complican cada vez más... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todo comenzó el día de San Valentín... cuando decidí darle como regalo a Emil "pasar el día completo con él". Sara había salido a una fiesta con </span>
  <span>Mila</span>
  <span>, que por alguna razón vino desde Rusia para pasar el día divirtiéndose con Sara. Entonces solo quedábamos Emil y yo. Salimos a pasear, comimos en un restaurant con decoración muy empalagosa, corazones y color rosa por todos lados. Había una promoción especial para parejas, donde se descontaba el 50% al total de las compras, pedimos pastelillos y bebidas dulces, ya que había más variedad en el menú. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Emil exigió que nos dieran el descuento de promoción cuando pagamos la cuenta, fue realmente vergonzoso. La muchacha que cobró no sabía qué hacer y se veía nerviosa, ya que la promoción, según las reglas, aplicaba solo para parejas </span>
  <span>hetero</span>
  <span>... Que mierda. Después de todo llegó el gerente y nos aplicó la garantía ya que Emil probó que lo que decía era verídico, ¿cómo? Me besó en frente de todos, obvio no podía reclamarle o sería aún más vergonzoso. dejé que él hiciera todo el escándalo por su cuenta y yo solamente esperé ahí parado... pero al final de todo salimos con el 50% de descuento, que realmente no necesitábamos ya que no somos pobres ni nada, en lo personal me habría ahorrado todas esas molestias y me habría largado desde hace buen rato del local. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Más bien creo que Emil estaba nervioso o no sé, actuaba muy raro de todos modos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regresamos a casa después de haber paseado horas por la calle y visitando tiendas y lugares. Afuera estaba lleno de parejas, muchas chicas sonrojadas y tipos tomándolas de las manos, tremenda cursilería. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No podía evitar pensar que rayos hacía Sara, y pensar que está bajo el cuidado de su amiga rusa no me quitaba los nervios, por lo que veía ella era una loca... como todos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero no servía de nada preocuparme, no podía llamarla ni nada, además, quería pasar ese tiempo en el hotel junto a Emil, después de aquella vez donde lo hicimos hasta el final por primera vez, no lo volvimos a hacer. Nos tocábamos y todo, pero jamás nos pusimos de acuerdo sobre quién iría abajo, y ese no era el problema, resulta que Sara rondando por ahí era incómodo, además de que el 80% de las veces nos interrumpía. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, ese día era la excepción. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero no me fue una experiencia del todo agradable... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt; Era tarde noche, pero la luz que iluminaba el ocaso aún dejaba teñidas las calles de color rojo. Era muy poético, dos amores el día del amor harían el amor... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Emil esperaba esto desde ya hace mucho tiempo, y preparó todo a espaldas del chico italiano. Rosas, música, Loción y condones, el romance se olía en el aire. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Entraron al departamento con deseos de descansar de la larga caminata del día, el cual decidieron desperdiciar caminando por la ciudad sin dirección o plan alguno, pero aun así la pasaron bien. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Entraron al cuarto, </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span> dejó sus cosas, celular y billetera, en la mesa de noche. No lo esperaba pero Emil le saltó encima, lo tomó de los hombros y lo aventó contra la cama. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Qué rayos?! —</span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span> desconcertado solo pudo ver a Emil quitarse la camisa y encimarse en él. La adrenalina obtenida por lo rápido de los sucesos solo logró poner caliente a </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span>. Claro, ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se tocaron, era día de San Valentín, y no negaba el hecho de que Emil le parecía jodidamente sexy, claro, porque lo ama~ </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se dejó llevar por el checo, por sus caricias, por su boca devorándolo, por el olor que soltaba, la suavidad de su cabello, la suave textura de su piel... todo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rápidamente ambos estaban semidesnudos, sólo con ropa interior. Ambos tenían en su entrepierna algo que resaltaba, estaban duros y con ganas en serio. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, ¿qué sigue? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras Emil besaba el cuello de Michel, levantó lentamente sus brazos hasta dejas sus manos por encima de su cabeza, y de un momento a otro </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span> estaba atado a la cabecera de la cama. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué? Emil... ¡me ataste! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Intentó forcejear pero era imposible, Emil ató bien esa corbata. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Jajaja</span>
  <span> lo sé, si no lo hago entonces no podré hacerte mío. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿</span>
  <span>Ehhh</span>
  <span>?! ¿Quién dijo que podías? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Descuida, se sentirá bien. Te lo aseguro yo, que ya fui penetrado por ti~ </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span> se quejaba y se revolvía en la cama. Emil quitó su ropa interior dejando al moreno completamente desnudo. Acarició cual rosa la piel desnuda del miembro de </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span>, quien después de un rato de quejarse se rindió dejándose hacer. Emil se mantuvo masturbándolo un buen rato hasta que Michel movía su cadera inconsciente. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Ok... voy a comenzar... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Emil tomó un condón y se lo puso... después tomó la loción y derramó un poco en la entrada de Michel y en sus dedos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Mierda Emil, acaba con esto de una vez. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A pesar de que ya no se revolcaba en la cama seguía quejándose. Pero Emil quería hacerlo de la forma adecuada, despacio y con amor para disfrutar cada segundo. Sí claro. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Comenzó con un dedo, y jugaba con éste adentro del mayor, se sentía cálido y resbalaba fácil por la loción. Después entró dos dedos, y con algo de dificultad tocó ahí, sí, ese lugar que provoca estremecer a los hombres. Así que </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span> brincó en su lugar al sentir esa extraña y nueva sensación. Se sentía bien... tal y como dijo Emil, que por cierto, le cabreaba al moreno que Emil tuviese razón. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luego de jugar con tres dedos adentro consideró que era el momento perfecto para entrar de una vez. Tomó su propia extensión y se acercó al trasero de </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span>, que se puso tenso por... ¿el miedo? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Entró lentamente, mientras disfrutaba de las reacciones de </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span>. Quién hubiera imaginado que cerraría los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, y que respirando despacio intentando calmar sus jadeos, era tremendamente adorable. El gruñón y amargado de </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span> siendo profanado su serio rostro, que ahora dejaba resbalar por su mejilla unas gotas de lágrimas, con un color rojo intenso en la mayor parte del rostro. Mierda. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luego de estar un tanto adentro de </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span>, Emil creyó que estaba bien moverse, ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo dentro, cuando sintió que sus paredes internas ya no le apretaban tanto. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y comenzó con el vaivén de sus caderas... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Embestidas lentas que fueron aumentando velocidad y ritmo rápidamente... lo mejor de todo esto era el rostro del italiano, que no tenía precio. Verlo llorando de placer, gimiendo, jadeando mientras su cuerpo va de arriba a abajo por las embestidas. Emil se dio el banquete de su vida. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero más importante, no importa si es el de arriba o el de abajo cuando está con </span>
  <span>Michele</span>
  <span>, lo importante es que está con la persona que ama, y eso lo hace sumamente feliz&gt;&gt; </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y así, Emil me destrozó el trasero. Debo admitir que cuando tocó en ese punto se sintió bien, pero más de la mitad del proceso fue puro dolor... al final logró darme en ese lugar, sino fuera por eso no me habría corrido. Creo que necesita más práctica, pero no lo dejaré hacerlo conmigo, así que lo más viable sería que se resigne a ser el pasivo de la relación. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero después de todo, seguimos juntos. Y aunque tengo un humor y carácter un poco fuertes, Emil y Sara siguen a mi lado, y son las personas que más amo en el mundo. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>